


Fancomic: Eating the Rude has its Limitations

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this rate, Hannibal may have to eat the mildly annoying instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Eating the Rude has its Limitations

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to daasgrrl for the beta!


End file.
